


soothing

by thickchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Overeating, implied chanbaek, suyeol is kinda more platonic if anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickchanyeol/pseuds/thickchanyeol
Summary: chanyeol eats too much. junmyeon helps him feel better.





	soothing

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic posted here!

chanyeol has definitely made a terrible mistake, which he realizes when he sees just how much food he’s made. he really hadn’t thought about it, but he knows he’s used to cooking for a lot of people when he actually does get around to it instead of kyungsoo. baekhyun always eats a lot, too, so there’s usually no chance of leftovers. but now… he’s not even sure who’s gonna eat.

“mm, something smells yummy…” baekhyun comes up behind him, wrapping his little arms around chanyeol’s torso and squeezing. it’s weird, like they’re some sort of domestic sappy couple right out of a movie. he’s the good housewife and baekhyun’s the hard-working husband. chanyeol sighs, letting his arms drop to his sides.

“i made too much,” he starts, glancing back at baekhyun. the smaller has his cheek all squished against chanyeol’s shoulder blade, eyes closed. “want something to eat…?”

“i do,” baekhyun whines, rubbing his face against chanyeol’s soft shirt. “but… sehun, jongin, kyungsoo, jongdae and minseok and i are gonna go out to eat. we were gonna invite you… do you wanna come with? junmyeonnie-hyung is staying here, he says he has a headache.”

“no, not today,” chanyeol sighs, turning the stove off. the dumplings have been done for a while, but the soup is just finished now. “i gotta… i gotta eat some of this. there’ll be leftovers.”

“okay, yeol,” baekhyun murmurs, pressing a teeny tiny kiss to the spot in between chanyeol’s shoulder blades. “maybe junmyeonnie will want some soup, since he isn’t feeling good.”

“alright,” he agrees, nodding. “i will, baek.” he feels baekhyun’s grip on him loosening, arms sliding down until they return to their normal spot at baekhyun’s side. 

“don’t eat too much, chanyeollie,” baekhyun says seriously. “you get whiny when your tummy hurts.”

he doesn’t overeat much. it happened maybe  _ once _ , back when they were rooming together during a vacation. of course, baekhyun had found him curled up while he was trying to sleep the ache away, and he got to deal with a very whiny, overly full chanyeol.

“i won’t,  _ mom _ ,” chanyeol replies, rolling his eyes. “i can control myself.”

“okay! bye bye, yeollie. be nice to myeonnie, okay?” as if he wouldn’t be nice… he just sighs, watching baekhyun leave.

* * *

 he’s made a terrible mistake. he realizes that once he’s had a lot of the soup and most of the dumplings. he’d set aside a bowl for junmyeon, promising himself he’d wake him later and have him eat some of it. but that was almost two hours ago, and now he knows there’s no way he’s moving from the couch. he told baekhyun he wouldn’t eat too much, yet here he is, stretched out on the couch and listening to his round belly make noises of protest. he’s a bit surprised with himself. he’s managed to cram way too much food into his stomach, which is very uncomfortable, but he’s also pretty satisfied. he probably won’t get hungry until the morning. he sighs aloud, settling his hands onto his overstuffed tummy. he’s really, really uncomfortable, especially since he can’t move without his stomach lurching alarmingly. he needs to get up and check on junmyeon, but he’s suddenly so sleepy. he closes his eyes, letting himself relax for a bit. junmyeon will be fine…

“chanyeol…?”  _ fuck _ . he hadn’t meant to actually fall asleep. chanyeol sits up with a groan, rubbing his hand over his rounded belly when it gurgles in protest. junmyeon has that look on his face, the one he gets when he’s worried. “what did you do?”

“um,” chanyeol gulps, his hand stilling on his swollen tummy. he’s got to think of some bullshit excuse. “i… um, actually… i’m pregnant. yeah, i’m very, very pregnant and it’s your fault. god, junmyeon, take responsibility. you… you got me… pregnant.” maybe he’s not the best at excuses, but it’s all he could think of. besides, what else would excuse how swollen his belly is right now? 

“chanyeol,” junmyeon says slowly, moving over and settling down next to chanyeol. “i’m very, very sure that you’re not pregnant. i think we would all know if you were. so, seriously, what did you do?” he sounds so tired, and chanyeol suddenly feels bad.

“i made too much food,” he says, stifling a groan when his stomach gurgles loudly. “and… and everyone else went out to eat and there was no one else to eat it and i didn’t want leftovers-”

“but you made yourself feel bad,” junmyeon replies, sighing. “you shouldn’t have done that, chanyeol. baekhyun would’ve eaten any leftovers, you know that. now look what you’ve done to yourself… can you even move?” 

“no,” chanyeol whimpers, already regretting his overindulgence. he shouldn’t have eaten so much. his tummy really hurts and he should’ve listened to baekhyun. “but it was so  _ good _ , myeon… and someone had to eat it. but i feel like… like my stomach is gonna burst.”

“and whose fault is that?” the older sighs again, but he scoots closer to chanyeol and brings the younger’s head to rest against his shoulder. “do you want me to rub your tummy?”

“ _ please _ , junmyeon, oh my god, please do.” chanyeol whines, grabbing junmyeon’s hands and positioning them on his overstuffed belly. 

“jeez, chanyeol,” junmyeon says, gently rubbing chanyeol’s stomach. “what did you  _ eat _ ?”

“a bunch of dumplings…” he mutters, feeling like his cheeks and the tips of his ears are on fire. “and then i had some soup. a lot of soup.”

“you shouldn’t stuff yourself like this, chanyeol. you’re gonna end up making yourself sick.” junmyeon moves one hand to chanyeol’s head, gently running his fingers through the soft, thick hair. evidently chanyeol likes having his hair petted, because he relaxes instantly. but then his belly lets out a loud, angry gurgle, and he tenses up against junmyeon. “your tummy is awfully talkative, i don’t think it likes being so full.”

“it doesn’t,” chanyeol groans, setting his hand next to junmyeon’s. his stomach grumbles and gurgles under his hand, which makes him cringe. he’s still really uncomfortable, even with junmyeon rubbing soothing circles onto his round belly. he sighs, trying to get comfortable again, but it doesn’t work. “junmyeon, i really don’t feel good…”

“are you gonna throw up?” the older sounds worried. “please don’t, chanyeol. i don’t think i could move you.”

“no, i’m not gonna…” he whines. “but i feel really, really sick.”

“how about a nap?” junmyeon suggests, resuming his earlier motions and petting chanyeol’s hair again. it gets the younger to relax again. “i’m tired, and i know you must be tired too.”

“yeah,” he nods sluggishly, groaning softly when his belly lurches and gurgles. “good idea.”

so chanyeol lets junmyeon help him lay down, being careful not to move suddenly and upset his stomach again.

“next time you make too much food…” junmyeon starts, letting chanyeol’s head rest against his shoulder again. the poor thing seems so tired and so uncomfortable, he feels bad and he just wants to help, but belly rubs only go so far. “get someone to help you eat it. i don’t think your poor tummy likes being so stuffed.”

“i’ll keep that in mind,” chanyeol mumbles, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. “but i’m never doing this again.”

“good to know,” junmyeon says. “now go to sleep, before they get back. baekhyun will be too loud.”

* * *

 

so they both end up asleep within minutes, but the peaceful sleep doesn’t last long, because once the rest of the boys get home, all hell breaks loose. chanyeol wakes so suddenly that he almost throws up from how violently his stomach lurches, and he swears it feels like junmyeon’s heart is going to beat so fast he goes into cardiac arrest.

“chanyeol, i told you not to eat so much!” baekhyun whines, loudly, throwing himself down onto the couch next to chanyeol and junmyeon, who are sitting up now. he squishes his cheek up against chanyeol’s round belly, reaching out to poke it gently. “gosh, look at your cute tummy, yeol! you look like you’re pregnant!”

“baekhyun,” junmyeon says softly, reaching out and flicking baekhyun’s forehead. “take responsibility. you got chanyeol pregnant.” chanyeol snorts, finding it hilarious that junmyeon is repeating his joke from earlier. of course, chaos ensues after that, with jongdae whining about how he’s upset to have missed the dumplings and baekhyun whining about how it isn’t his fault that “chanyeollie’s  _ pregnant _ !” chanyeol sighs, relaxing again and falling asleep against junmyeon’s shoulder, even as the others start making lots of noise.

**Author's Note:**

> i post way more on my [tumblr](https://squishmyeon.tumblr.com/), so feel free to follow!


End file.
